


Too Much and Not Enough

by Indehed



Series: McDanno PWPs [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: "I loved how good you both made me feel, but at the same time, how I was just used with no say in what you did."*Steve, Danny, Harry, and a bed.





	Too Much and Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I finally had an idea for how to use part of the rescued scene that I changed in my Danny/Harry fic and I've turned it into a full-on McDanford threesome! It was written quickly and is mainly just train of thought. I haven't written in months so I was just happy to spit it out over the last now so it's pretty much an unfiltered exercise to get me cranked up!

_Danny was on his stomach in the middle of the bed, cock trapped nicely against the mattress. Harry was sitting up against the headboard with Danny’s mouth warm around his cock. He had a hand in the blond’s hair, keeping him steady as he sucked him, taking him deep, loving the feel of Harry in his mouth while a hand fondled Harry’s balls, his other wrapped around Harry's waist and fingers rubbing soothingly at the base of his spine._

_He laved his tongue along the length, sucked on the head, tasted the pre-cum, let his world condense to just his mouth and Harry’s dick._

_He didn’t even notice the bed dip but then there were hands on his ass, opening his cheeks and then a cock pressing at his hole and pushing inside. Harry’s hand on his head kept him still, dick deep in his mouth, almost blocking his breathing. He made a sound of surprise around Harry’s cock that turned into a moan as he felt himself being stretched open by a thick, long cock._

_He tried to turn his head but Harry wouldn’t let him. He tried to look up, but the angle was difficult and it made his eyes water._

_“I didn’t want to let such a well-lubed ass go to waste while I fucked your mouth and Steve seemed very obliging,” Harry told him, a hand carding through his hair while a finger pressed into Danny’s mouth, stretching his lips wider._

_“I wasn't keen on just watching. Going one at a time with him isn't right. And this ass should always get a good pounding. It should never be empty,” Steve said from behind as he thrust hard into Danny. Steve was setting the rhythm and Danny had no choice but to go with it, his mouth bobbing up and down Harry’s cock in time to the thrusts that coursed through his body._

_A ripple of lust ran through him. Steve filling his ass while Harry filled his mouth; it felt wonderful. He could close his eyes and enjoy the vivid sensation while his mind filled in the blanks, showing him how the three of them looked together, how hot they were with Danny at the center letting them do what they wanted, keeping his mouth shut except to suck cock._

_“What you’re doing to him looks amazing, Steve,” Harry said voice tight with lust as Danny kept him on the edge of orgasm with a talented tongue._

_“I could say the same for you. Watching you fuck his mouth is hot as hell,” Steve responded, arms bracketing Danny’s torso in against the bed, hanging over him like a shadow, or maybe with more warmth like a blanket._

_“How does his ass feel?”_

_“Tight and warm and perfect.”_

_“His mouth is lethal.”_

_Steve smirked, Danny could hear it in his voice. “I know. And you’re making me want it around my cock again,” he said as he gave a deep thrust into Danny’s ass and kept himself buried balls deep and breathing hard._

_Harry followed Steve’s lead and stopped with his dick deep in Danny’s mouth, a finger rubbing away some of the dribbling saliva. “Do you want to swap? Or do you want to join me at this end...?” he suggested._

_Danny wanted to chime in but he couldn’t. He was being driven crazy by both cocks and anything he tried to mumble just came out as a moan or a whimper. His own dick was painfully hard, and the bedsheets weren’t enough to get him off, but the decision making that Steve and Harry were engaged in meant that they were practically ignoring him except to fill his holes. There was something dirty and dangerous about that and it sent another ripple of desire through him but he’d never admit to it; the two men turned on and lustful and wanting Danny, using him._

_Steve rolled his hips, as he put on a show of deciding what Danny knew - even without being able to see the other man - that he was simply teasing and he’d already made up his mind. He squeezed his fingers into Danny’s ass, pulling the cheeks further apart as he pressed his dick in as deep as he could, letting Danny feel just how deep he could penetrate him. Steve leaned down, body blocking Danny in as he pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. Steve’s hand pushed underneath to wrap around Danny’s neck and as he lifted up he pulled Danny with him, forcing his mouth away from Harry’s cock, saliva dripping down onto his chest._

_Danny took a huge breath in, not even realizing how starved he was for it. He spluttered and coughed and missed what Steve was saying to him dirtily in his ear, something about what he was and how good he was going to be._

_Steve pulled Danny with him, almost dragging him off the bed and putting him in his place on the floor, kneeling. Harry followed the two off the bed and stood next to Steve, both men casually stroking their dicks as they looked down at Danny. “Open wide, baby,” Steve told him and pushed the head of his dick into Danny’s mouth for him to suck on._

_Harry shuffled closer, twisting his body slightly to make sure he had a good angle and he encouraged Danny to take hold of his dick and help guide it into his already stretched open mouth. He reached for Steve’s dick at the same time, fingers wrapping around the shafts as he licked and sucked at both cocks together, pre-cum mingling in his mouth with his saliva. He spat on both cocks to give him some lubrication as he stroked both men._

_“You can take them both, come on.”_

_“Such a talented mouth.”_

_“Feels so good to shut you up with our dicks,” Steve told him as Danny licked his lips and took them both in as deep as he could, his mouth unable to close around them and drool leaking out in a trail as they both pulled back to let him take a breath._

_“So pretty when it’s stuffed full,” Harry pressed his thumb into Danny’s mouth and pushed down on his tongue before thrusting his dick in and holding into Danny’s hair as he fucked his dick in and out, moaning at how good it felt then pulling out to let Steve take over again; the grip in Danny’s hair changing from Harry to Steve as Steve did the same thing and stuffed Danny’s mouth with his dick and fucked it hard._

_“Take them both again, baby,” Steve ordered and Danny took the opportunity to breathe before both dicks were back in his mouth, barely fitting but filling his mouth as Steve’s cock touched the back of his throat while Harry’s pushed against the inside of his cheek. He swallowed around them, closing his eyes as he allowed his tongue to flit back and forth between them._

_“That’s good, baby, so good, you’re doing so well,” Steve murmured as he patted Danny’s cheek and let his hand drift down against Danny’s neck where he grabbed hold and pulled Danny up as the cocks dropped from his mouth. Harry ran his hand down over Danny’s mouth, rubbing the saliva and pre-cum all over his chin and down into his chest._

_“Harry, you know what they say about boys with pretty, wide mouths, right?” Steve looked slyly at Harry who smirked back._

_“I think I do,” he gave a slow nod. “I always knew Danny had a wonderful bottom, I didn’t realize his talents extended that far.”_

_“I think now is the perfect time to try it out,” Steve said. “Maybe grab the lube again though,” he told Harry as he got himself onto the bed and lay on his back, pulling Danny by the forearm and making him straddle his thighs._

_Harry’s hands were on Danny’s ass again and he turned his head to watch as three dripping wet fingers invaded his ass. He made an abortive moan of pleasure as Harry’s fingers slurped as they pushed deep and then pulled out with a crisp slap to Danny’s ass cheek._

_Steve positioned himself so that he could get the head of his cock into Danny with an easy slide and he had Danny push down on him, settling in place. Steve fucked into Danny slowly, letting him get used to the position and the feel of Steve’s cock back inside him; a familiar and comforting feeling that Danny could easily get lost in._

_Harry knelt on the bed between Steve’s legs and ran a hand down Danny’s back as he positioned himself. Danny could feel Harry's cock against the cleft of his ass, rubbing down until it touched against Steve’s. All three men seemed to stop moving and breathing in the same moment; time slowed, Danny took a steadying breath and slowly Harry’s dick pushed in against Steve’s, both cocks determined to sink inside Danny’s hole._

_The stretch was hot and sent sparks up into Danny that seemed to be painful but his own dick was still rock solid where it bobbed and rubbed against Steve’s stomach and somewhere his brain refused to let pain of any kind register or be a deterrent. He was taking two dicks into his hole. Two dicks at the same time. He felt like he was going to rip apart but it was on the right side of amazing as they fucked him._

_Steve’s cock felt deeper as they thrust in time but then as the men moved into an offset rhythm, everything felt full all at once and Danny’s insides were melting and making him shiver with sensation overload._

_Steve could see just how gone Danny was and pulled his head down, biting at Danny’s lip to get his attention and then kissing him deeply, tongues pressing together as he pinched at a nipple, making everything inside Danny tense, which went straight to Steve and Harry’s dicks as Danny’s ass tightened around them._

_“Holy fuck, he’s good,” Harry said, stroking Danny’s back and massaging his shoulders before gripping on and doing everything he could to plunge deep again._

_“I’m going to come deep,” Steve told them. “Make me come, baby,” he spoke softly against Danny’s ear before lifting his voice to say to Harry, “Keep that speed, keep rubbing against me, I’m going to come!”_

_Steve faltered and tensed; his dick deep inside as he shot his load into Danny. Harry paused but his dick was straining to feel its own release and he needed to move again. Steve’s cock slowly fell out of Danny’s hole as Harry continued to fuck into him and Steve’s hands pulled Danny’s asscheeks apart and he twisted his body s that he could watch._

_“You close?” he asked and Harry gave a tight nod. “I want to see. I want to see you come over his ass,” he said and just before Harry came he pulled out and gave his cock a last few tugs and then he was spilling over Danny’s used and open hole as Steve held it wide. Harry’s spunk directed into Danny as the man tried to keep his aim true though some missed and dripped over the back of Danny’s balls and on his ass cheeks where it was then scooped up and fingers pressed it all back inside him._

_Danny collapsed down onto his stomach after Steve slithered out from underneath him and then cold rubber was pressed into his ass as he was plugged up, preventing any leaks. He rolled over, his own cock still hard as he panted, eyes closed._

_The bed sunk on either side of him as both men lay and gently touched him but neither went near his cock. He moaned, needing it, desperate for it._

_“Touch yourself,” Harry murmured in one ear while Steve’s hot breath ghosted against the other._

_“Think about what’s inside you.”_

_“All that cum, from both of us.”_

_“How good you were for us, your ass opening up so good.”_

_“How much you loved being stretched wide and taken.”_

_Danny licked his lips as he jacked himself off to the low, dark, possessive voices whispering in his ears in surround sound and it was too much and not enough. They doted on him with gentle touches and soothing voices that drove him insane with lust and as both men began playing with his nipples the electricity zinged through him and he was coming, creamy spunk dripping against his chest and stomach._

*

Danny woke as he came, sweat sheening his body in the quiet of the darkened room and he reached down to his cloth covered dick and the wetness he found there. He swore under his breath, “shit, shit... shit.”

A hand reached over to him, hitting against his side. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Danny answered as he turned his head and could make out the outline of Steve’s body in the dark.

“Bad dream?”

Danny reached for Steve’s hand and placed it over his damp underwear as he answered. “Actually it was a very good one.”

Steve chuckled and lithely sat up and wrapped himself against Danny’s side, placing a few soft kisses against his shoulder as he asked. “What was it about? Me, I hope.”

“Hmmm,” Danny murmured. “You featured very heavily. And Harry,” he said as he swallowed, feeling Steve’s curiosity. “It wasn’t so much a dream as it was a high definition play-by-play of what happened last weekend.”

“That was a pretty epic night,” Steve nodded against him.

Danny turned himself so that he could look at Steve properly, though the darkness hid the faint blush on his cheeks as he brought things up again. “I know no one said anything after, no promises were made, nothing asked but... I’m asking now. I want to do it again,” he said as his nose brushed against Steve’s and his lips touched lightly to the other man’s in a way that was barely a kiss.

“You liked it that much?”

“I loved how good you both made me feel, but at the same time, how I was just used with no say in what you did. I dunno how to say it,” he said with the shake of a head. 

Steve soothed a hand through Danny’s hair and pressed their foreheads together. They sighed and then enjoyed a lingering kiss. As Steve pulled back he spoke again, voice filling the darkness. “How about I let Harry know that anytime he’s back in Hawaii he can save himself the expense of a hotel room and he can stay here with us. And he knows what to do if he wants to pay us for our hospitality,” he smirked. 

“Sounds good,” Danny smiled and they both lay back down together, Danny’s head against Steve’s chest.

“You know,” Steve broke the comfortable silence. “Randy, an old Navy buddy of mine, he swears that when he was in port somewhere he had a foursome with a girl and two other guys and she took all three dicks into her ass at once.”

Danny let out a giggle. “Smooth dog, you really are about as subtle as a brick.”

Steve tensed his shoulders up defensively, even as he laughed along. “I’m just relating a story, it doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“I’m pretty sure two was enough for me. Besides, who in the hell would we get as a fourth guy in this fantasy gangbang of yours?”

“I dunno, I mean it has to be someone we’d trust. Maybe Adam?”

“We have to work with him!”

“We have to work with Harry!”

“It’s not the same and you know it.”

They fell silent again for a long moment. 

“I could always just call Randy... see where he’s at these days...”


End file.
